In the optical fiber art, lightguide fibers are used in optical transmission systems wherein the fibers are connected end-to-end to transfer light therebetween. The fibers usually are terminated in connectors which center the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The connectors are coupled together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end.
Optical fiber connectors often include a connector body secured about a forwardly projecting ferrule of ceramic or other rigid material, and a connecting member for coupling the connector to a complementary connector or other optical connector element. In some applications, the connecting member may be a coupling ring, or the like, surrounding a housing for coupling the connector to the complementary connector element. In other applications, the housing itself may comprise the connector member, such as inserting the housing into an adaptor between a pair of mating connector housings. The fiber projects slightly from the distal end of the ferrule for end-to-end connection to a projecting fiber of the complementary optical connector element.
One of the problems in the art of fiber optic connector assemblies is that they are difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, difficult to assemble and they do not lend themselves to ready disassembly. For instance, it may be desirable to be able to disassemble a fiber optic connector to replace or repair the interior assembly comprised of the connector body, ferrule and its projecting fiber.
One such application is where a fiber optic connector is mounted to a printed circuit board in a blind mating connector apparatus. Heretofore, in order to replace any interior components of the fiber optic connector, the entire connector had to be removed from the printed circuit board if such was even possible. However, it would be desirable to permanently mount the connector to the board so that the connector moves with the board as a unit. Such permanent connections do not lend themselves to ready replacement or repair of interior components of the connector.
This invention is directed to solving such problems by providing a fiber optic connector assembly which can be permanently mounted on a substructure, such as a printed circuit board, and wherein the interior components of the connector, such as the connector body, ferrule and its projecting fiber, can be readily removed and replaced without removing the entire connector from the printed circuit board.